Abra Cadabra
by Emsico
Summary: Trixie kidnaps the Daring Do lookalike Didgery Doo to exact her revenge, a revenge she plans to make very sweet. Clopfiction, basically. Trixie x OC


"Finally awake, are we?"

Didgery Do's eyes flew open and the pony looked around frantically with eyes the same magenta color as the pony she was named after Daring Do's and a pelt the same coffee gold, though her mane had a bit more brown in it. The room was dark, though there were strange floating orbs that emitted a soft light. The walls were lined with strange items, many of them sharp and dangerous looking. Though what caught her attention the most was the long instrument leaning against the wall next to a dress. It was her Didgeridoo! The pony tried to move but found herself straining against bonds clasped around her hooves and a harness attached around her chest and head and chained to the ceiling high above. "What-?"

"Hahaha! You, my foolish friend –or should I say enemy- have been captured by- The Great and Powerful Trixie!" From behind the gold mare appeared a light royal blue pony accompanied by glittering smoke and a flash of bright light that left Didgery blinking back stars. Trixie chuckled to herself and ran a hoof down Didgery's neck, stopping to lightly ruffle the pegasus' feathers.

Didgery narrowed her eyes and flapped her wings wildly but she barely budged in her harness. "Okay, weirdo, I don't know who you are, but I'd really appreciate it if you let me go." She grimaced as she struggled against the bonds more.

Trixie merely laughed and pushed her face close to Didgery's and, though the pony tried, she couldn't pull away from the mare. "Oh poor little Didgery, you didn't get the script, did you? No matter. I, Trixie, will be the star, you have only to follow my lead." She smirked and leaned in closer. "I'm sure you'll do just fine, Miss Do," she whispered into the pony's ear, sending a shiver down Didgery's spine.

The blue-coated magician had been just outside the library in ponyville, ready to exact revenge on the insufferable Twilight Sparkle, when a rude blue Pegasus with rainbow mane had rushed past, knocking the Great and Powerful Trixie into the mud and sullying her cape and cap. Angered beyond belief the mare had stormed into the library only to find ponies gathered a pony with a strange, long instrument, seated next to a poster of the most recent Daring Do book. She could tell from the way the rainbow one fell all over the pony that she idolized her. And then, Trixie got a brilliant idea for revenge. And the first step was kidnapping the center pony, Didgery Do.

Now, finally, the time had come for revenge. The blue pony savored her power as she stepped around her captive, examining the pony from every angle. "You see, I know that those fools care for you, I could tell it. So I'll just have to take you from them. BUT!" With this Trixie spun with a flourish to stand next to her wall of 'instruments'. "Just kidnapping you is not enough, oh _no_. And-"

"Hey, I didn't do anything, and I have no idea what you're talking about, so could you just-"

"SILENCE!" Trixie's horn glowed blue and a ball gag flew from the wall around Didgery's mouth, clasping closed behind her neck. Trixie rubbed a hoof under Didgery's mouth. "Mmm, much better."

"Mmph!" Didgery shook her head the few inches she could and her halter shook but held firm.

Trixie's hooves clicked as she walked around Didgery, trailing her horn along the pony's flank. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted_," she jabbed her horn into Didgery's soft side and the pony elicited a muffled cry at the unexpected pain. "And while I could give you more than enough pain," the mare continued, tracing the cutie mark horn resembling the one leaning against the wall, "That isn't quite good enough more me either." Her horn finally stopped at Didgery's ass and she slid it gently between the pony's legs.

"Mmmph!" Didgery jerked in her bonds, wings flapping wildly. Trixie chuckled darkly. "Oh don't worry, my assistant, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, hmm?" She lowered her horn and traced the edges of her captive pony's pussy with her horn. A shiver of pleasure pulsed along Didgery's spine and despite herself she felt her wings begin to stiffen.

_No…Resist it. Resist-_ "Mmmff…" Didgery let out a soft moan, her flank shaking from trying to hold it in. Trixie smirked and pulled away. Didgery's sigh of relief turned into a load moan as Trixie pushed her muzzle between her legs and licked. The feel of the warm tongue against her made Didgery arch her neck and her wings hardened until they were unable to flap anymore. Trixie pushed in farther, letting her tongue slip into the golden pony. The pegasus tried to muffle her moans, but Trixie's rough tongue elicited them with skill.

Trixie's tongue plunger into Didgery and she bucked into Trixie. "Mmmm!" Tears formed at the corner of Didgery's eyes as the blue pony played her like a fiddle. Trixie, having the same thought, smirked and backed away, leaving the other pony panting against her gag.

"Well now, it wouldn't be right if I let you perform without your trusty…instrument," Trixie said, twisting her face at the abomination of a horn that was a "Didgeridoo". She floated the instrument over and moved in front of Didgery. "With this you'll make _wonderful_ music." Trixie laughed as she manipulated the long horn around Didgery, playfully rubbing the tapered end against the pony's entrance before shoving it in. She watched as Didgery closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a muffled scream.

"MMMMFF!"

Trixie felt her own pussy getting wet as she thrust the long instrument into Didgery again. She began rocking back and forth as she rhythmically fucked Didgery with the beloved instrument. Harder, faster she pushed, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. The chains rattled in time to Didgery's moans and Trixie's thrusts.

Soon the blue mare could take it no longer. She walked around behind Didgery and straddled the instrument, putting her hooves on Do's golden flank. "Ha…ha…ahhh…" The instrument rubbed against her as it thrust into Didgery. Trixie began to thrust in time to the instrument, rubbing her thighs against Didgery's ass and flank.

"OooohohYES! I am MAGNIFICENT!" Trixie let off a string of compliments to herself, her thrusts rapidly increasing until, with a great cry, both Trixie and Didgery climaxed, Didgery's juices filling the instrument and Trixie's sliding onto Didgery's flank.

With a soft moan Didgery, exhausted, hung her head –as best she could with the halter on- and let her legs give out, the harness holding her in the air. Trixie laughed and patted Didgery's flank roughly. "You have fun, little Do?" she mocked, sliding down the instrument covering it with her wetness. She strode to Didgery's front and smirked, seeing the pony so worn out. "Couldn't handle the Great and Powerful Trixie, eh?" She removed the ball gag and Didgery simply let out a small moan.

Trixie stared at the pony's flowing brown mane, sticky with sweat against her beautiful gold fur. The unicorn felt her heart tingle and she leaned in, supporting Do's chin with a hoof. She stared deep into the pegasus' deep magenta eyes. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Do." She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue into Didgery's. The Pegasus, too tired to resist, let her mouth open obediently. Trixie's wet tongue twisted inside Didgery's mouth, poking deep and exploring every corner. "Mmmm.." Trixie sucked and nibbled at her lips, holding the Pegasus in a wet embrace. Only once she had to take a breath did Trixie back away, panting, her mouth hot and moist.

"Oh my…" It looked like Didgery had fallen unconscious, likely from the long kiss. Trixie licked the pony's muzzle affectionately. "You really were a fun play toy. My best assistant yet. Although you could use some work, it's no shame, not being able to match up to my prowess." She caressed Didgery's face with a hoof, as if the pony was still awake.

Trixie examined the end of the Didgeridoo, sniffing tentatively at the warm juices Didgery had left in it. She shivered with want, but had a better idea. "Sweet dreams…" she smirked, pushing the end into Didgery's mouth as a gag.

The blue unicorn turned away, trotting out of the room. Her purple cloak dotted with stars flew to her and around her shoulders. She looked back into the room at the sleeping Didgery and felt herself tingle. Perhaps this revenge would require…an encore.


End file.
